Rise of the Mary Sue's
by Wingthing
Summary: Three Mary Sue's. Three stories. Three outcomes. Watch out Daryl! ... (Mary-Sue Parody. Haters gunna hate)


**A/N: I only wrote this for a bit of fun, and I don't intend to offend anybody ...truthfully, there _are _a lot of Mary Sue's in this fandom. I welcome reviews/flames/CC of any sort. **

**The Rise of the Mary Sues.**

**Run Daryl. Just run. Everybody run.**

Her name was Daisy Fitzgerald, but her nickname was Wolf. She was a tall, slender woman of 5'9, with curves in all the right places and ample bosoms. Her mane of fallow hair tumbled down her back like a river of gold, and she peered through a set of startling, ice-blue eyes; pain and suffering flickered behind them like a dying candle. She hailed from a small town on the outskirts of Northern Georgia, and so her Daddy taught her hunting and the way of the crossbow. She was a natural. Obviously. Hitting her targets with deadly accuracy, earning her the nickname "Wolf."

Daisy knew she was bad-ass. The apocalypse, so far had been a breeze but after the tragic death of her father, she longed for human companionship. Tracking down deer, skinning squirrels, looting from cars and killing countless of the Walkers had brought her nothing but misery, but who could she trust? Nobody. She trusted nobody. She was a lone wolf, and nobody messed with Daisy Fitzgerald and her crossbow and hunting knife. Nobody.

_Crack. _

She raises said cross-bow. Cerulean eyes narrowing down the shaft, aiming for a clump bushes. Damn Walkers. She spits, waiting patiently for the thing to appear but out steps – _a girl. _Not just any girl; she's skinnier than she, with a shock of blonde hair streaked with blood and twigs. She blanches at the sight of the crossbow aimed at her.

"P-Please don't shoot me! I'm lost!"

Daisy's glacial stare thaws. "You bit?"

The girl shakes her head.

Daisy lowers her bow. "Who the hell are ya? Ain't see no-one for miles."

The girl simply stands there, ogling her weapons like a terrified rabbit. Daisy rolls her eyes, and raises her hands. "I ain't gunna hurt ya!"

The other girl's face relaxes and limps over, her injuries thrown into sharper relief from the blazing sunlight. A series of strange cuts, streak her arms. "I'm M-Madison Jackson, I've been running for hours away from those _things._" She whispers the last part of her sentence as if the trees could hear, and Daisy snorts.

"Where'd you come from?"

Madison's face pales, and she bites her lip.

"Fine, don't tell me."

"Okay … I will."

There is sheer, utter terror in Madison's voice and Daisy is lost in the horror reflected in the other girl's face.A dark shadow stirs in the bowels of Madison's emerald eyes, which speak of terrible things. Terrible, terrible things. A white hand lingers on her cut arms, and Daisy begins to understand. Madison is a victim. A victim of serial-killers, self-harm, drugs, minimum-wage jobs, alcoholic abuse and rape. Daisy knew people like that back home, but she rose above her wayward kinsmen and became hardened to her primitive way of life. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for poor, sweet, innocent Madison who was lost in the woods.

"I dream about being rescued," said Madison, settling on a trunk. "I always thought I'd meet a hero, who would save me from this world."

"Well, you're a fool." Madison recoils at the harshness of Daisy's words. She spits. "Ain't no such thing, especially in these times. That kind of thinkin' will get you killed. There ain't no-one whose gunna save your skinny ass, bitch." Daisy regretted the last word of her sentence, but secretly she too longed to fall in love – a feat she failed at. Back home, she was notorious for turning down countless guys, despite sleeping with half the town.

Everyone was now dead ...

"Now, that's where you're wrong, ladies!" A sudden echoing, ethereal voice drifts through the trees, startling the two girls. Before Daisy had time to fire her crossbow, a dark figure appears, silhouetted against the strange, brilliant light. Madison falls backwards, as the light fades and the figure comes into focus.

"_Who, the hell are you?"_

The newcomer smiles gently. They are clad in a tight leather suit, complete with bullet-proof vest and utility belt. A pair of lethal looking Katanas are strapped to their back. Daisy and Madison simply stare.

"I guess I'll have to break the silence, then. My name is Ariana. I have watched the Earth become paralyzed with death and destruction, it's people now ruthless and scared. So I come to you now, seeking souls still pure, on a mission to return this blissful realm to it's former glory."

Silence.

Daisy is the first to speak. "I must be havin' heatstroke, or something ..." she grins, circling Ariana and chuckling to herself. This can't be right. "Why you dressed like fucking Catwoman, bitch?"

Ariana shakes her head. "I'm an angel."

"A fucking, Angel? Really? So how's God? Tell him to get his lazy ass down here and sort this mess out."

"I think you'll find this is _your _mess, human. I'm simply a warrior messenger to protect the Earth."

"Well, you're doing a great job!"

"I've only just got here!"

"Bull-Shit! You've been sitting on yo cloud -"

"- Guys, I can hear something!"

Both Daisy and Ariana stop bickering and listen. A twig snaps, and three men appear from behind a copse of trees.

Rick Grimes nods to his companions, Glenn and Daryl who survey the three women with contempt. Without warning, the three men strike the trio down; an arrow skewers Dairy's ample bosom, a bullet hits Madison's empty head and Ariana is decapitated. Daryl approaches the bodies, kicking their limp forms with his feet.

"Damn, Mary Sue's! They're breeding!"

"I feel for you, man," replies Glenn glumly. "I don't fancy having countless, women stalking me all the time. Maggie would kill me, and _them!_"

"Bitches be crazy."

The three men laugh.

"Right, let's chuck these three on the cart and burn them."


End file.
